


The Summer Beneath The Apple Tree

by Deionysuss



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, my comeback story ig lol, this is bad but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deionysuss/pseuds/Deionysuss
Summary: Jasper sighed, grabbing a Cola for himself and sitting between David and Bear, “So, what’re we gonna do now, homeslice?”David shrugs, “We can go swimming in the pond, if you want.”He looked at David, a smile spreading across his face, “Like skinny dipping?”





	The Summer Beneath The Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im richie and for some reason im gonna post my shitty fanfics again

David sighed, resting his head against the large apple tree and biting into the ripe, red fruit that the tree produced. He savored the taste as if it was the first thing he’d had in weeks. It was quiet. No people. No traffic. Just him sitting the in tall grass in the hot end of spring and beginning of summer air.  
The reason it was so quiet was that everyone was at school. Everyone besides David, of course, in his mind there was no need for school, he had the assumption his parents wouldn’t mind.  
He quite enjoyed the apple tree, it’s large branches that produced a delectable fruit and its sturdy trunk and roots that stuck out in the ground in just the right way that he could nestle between them and lie against the trunk, feeling the roots, rugged and twisted, on his sides, supporting him like the arms of a throne.  
When he was younger he would place moss between the roots where he would lie. At some point he would put the soft leaves of the milkweed plant on top of the mossy nest, adding extra comfort for the long times he spent underneath the apple tree. In the tree sat a cooler, which he pulled down when needed using a rope to lower the wood on which the cooler sat, bringing him a nice Coca-Cola as a refreshment, or an old deli sandwich that he never finished.  
He fanned himself with his hand, rolling up his sleeves and pant legs and taking off his shoes and socks. He picked at the paint chips on his arms from the fence he had to paint white for his neighbor, when he shifted, the coins she gave him jingled and jangled an original melody. He took a sense of pride in it. It was his money, after all. It was rare that something was his and his only. He would probably use some of the money to get a cola at the local 7/11.  
His trusty canine, Bear, lay next to him, panting heavily, his thick coat making the heat unbearable. David had rescued the Russian Bear Dog from the streets, his parents were none too thrilled to find a dirty mutt in their house, and David paid the price. Bear is the only thing David truly trusted- well, Bear and-  
“Davey? Is that you?” A cheerful and gentle voice caused David to open an eye,  
“Jasper? The hell are you doing here?” Jasper was David’s lifelong friend. They planned to attend the same college, but you’ll never hear David Fletcher say that out loud.  
“School let us out early!” Jasper frowned, the gentle winds pushing his dirty blonde hair in his face. “You weren’t there today? Are you okay?”  
David grunted, sitting up and reaching into the cooler, grabbing himself a cola and chugging it, “I decided to fuck off and not go.”  
“You can’t keep doing that, Davey.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
Jasper sighed, grabbing a Cola for himself and sitting between David and Bear, “So, what’re we gonna do now, homeslice?”  
David shrugs, “We can go swimming in the pond if you want.”  
He looked at David, a smile spreading across his face, “Like skinny dipping?”


End file.
